Audience of One
by AnBarista
Summary: Clarke never knew how much it could hurt. She never knew that his betrayal would hurt her the most and in so many ways. And Bellamy? Well he would do whatever he could to prove to her that he was worth it.


Audience of One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Clarke looked at Octavia stunned.

"I mean don't get me wrong I don't think either of them realized that you and Finn had been kidnapped by Grounders when they did it, and I'm almost positive Raven hates herself now and I know Bellamy does." Octavia rambled as she continued to work on the ankle that had been wrapped up in the trap that dangled Clarke 20 feet off the ground, "Something about Raven trying to get over Finn or do something mindless and Bellamy was around. I'm not sure what his excuse was but I'm sure they both feel like jackasses now."

"Octavia," Finn's quiet voice from where he laid on the table a few feet away from them was deadly, "Please shut up." He was looking at the ceiling not at either of them and that told Clarke a lot. He really did love Raven and as much as he may have thought that he and Clarke had a connection they didn't and really all those attempted talks were just about repairing a friendship that they both were desperate for.

Finn didn't want her he wanted Raven, Raven was just too stupid and insecure to see it.

"I'm sorry," Octavia whispered stopping her work.

Finn swallowed and closed his eyes, "No I'm sorry I shouldn't take it out on you," he sighed and sat up wincing only slightly. Clarke and Octavia had gotten there just in time. The Grounders wanted to make him pay so they had beaten him up pretty good before trying to kill him.

Octavia was their savior. She didn't want to give up on them and while Bellamy and Raven had decided to carry Miles back to camp Octavia promptly told them both to fuck off and headed in the direction of the Grounder camp. She knew where it was, Lincoln had told her. Clarke had never been more thankful for the quiet warrior and the torrid relationship he had shared with her friend. He told her things because he loved Octavia and wanted to trust her. Octavia didn't want to abuse that trust and Clarke was sure the girl still had many secrets locked deep away in the recesses of her heart but that didn't matter she let one of them go to rescue she and Finn and Clarke didn't think that she would ever be able to repay her.

"Can I go?" Finn asked a desperate look in his eyes, he wanted to be alone, she didn't blame him. She wasn't really sure that she felt anything more for Bellamy than a mutual respect and admiration until she heard about his recent conquest. She could handle the nameless sluts that had been in and out of his tent like a revolving door but Raven…that she couldn't handle. The uncomfortable twist in her heart and the nauseous feeling she got in the pit of her stomach told her everything. She had feelings for him that far surpassed friendship or partnership. And she fucking hated it.

Clarke nodded, "Yeah just don't sleep yet, give it another couple of hours and no heavy lifting. Better yet hide away in Jasper and Monty's tent and just stay there for a couple of days. I don't think anybody will blame you for taking some time to yourself."

"Thanks, Clarke," He gave her a knowing look, he knew that she understood without throwing it in her face, "And Octavia I can't thank you enough."

"Oh Spacewalker," She grinned sweetly at him, "I'm sure I will find a way for you to repay me. Something to do with sanitation duty or whatever." She winked at him and he chuckled shaking his head a little before walking out of the drop ship.

"So you ready to face the music?" Octavia turned back to Clarke smiling, "I'm sure there are a bunch of children desperate to hear your riveting tail."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "No, I told Finn he could hide why the hell can't I?"

"Well," Octavia exhaled hopping up onto the table to sit next to her, "Finn isn't one half of the duo that leads us," She bumped shoulders with her, "You are. And the people want to hear from their Queen."

Clarke got a sick look on her face, "Don't because that means Bellamy is the King and if that's the case we are about to become a Queen led nation."

"Trust me I wanted to kill him too," Octavia shoved some hair behind her ear, "But honestly I just want to punch her in her cocky arrogant face."

Clarke turned and looked at her shocked.

"Don't give me that look, that two timing bitch strolled into my brothers tent and offered herself up like a hot meal. In case you haven't noticed Bellamy is weak when it comes to women. She knew what she was doing this is her own fault. Don't get me wrong it takes two to tango that asshat should have said no but still he didn't come looking for it."

"Your brother is not weak," Clarke finally said after a few minutes, "And she's not technically two timing she broke up with Finn."

"I don't give a shit," Octavia blew some hair out of her face, "She did it a couple of days after its fucking shady. And I didn't say my brother was weak, he is one of the strongest people I know, but look at his track record with women since we landed on this rock? Bumbling bimbos who are capable of nothing, a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend and who I might add electrocuted mine claiming some bullshit about 'he's all I have!'"

Clarke tried not to giggle at Octavia's impression of Raven, it didn't work.

"No scratch that he's not weak he's stupid. The only person good enough for him down here is you and you are the only one that can be an actual equal with him all of those other skanks need to just pip down and watch from the sidelines."

"Octavia!" Clarke exclaimed.

She shrugged, "Just saying."

"Yeah well I can't even stomach the idea of Bellamy right now let alone the idea of a relationship with him." Clarke muttered leaning her head on Octavia's shoulder.

Octavia simply wrapped her arm around the girl and held her close. Her brother was so stupid.

Bellamy walked into camp and immediately noticed that something was off. He had looked everywhere for his sister and he was exhausted. He had thought that she was right behind them but when he looked back she wasn't and panic ensued. Raven couldn't carry Miles by herself so he helped her back to camp before grabbing Miller and Jasper and heading back out to find Octavia. He was only coming back for more rations and then was heading back out again.

"Bellamy!" Monroe shouted running up to him, "Octavia found them, she got them."

"What?" His heart rate picked up.

"She rescued Finn and Clarke." Exhilaration was etched into Monroe's face, "Man, you should hear her story."

"Clarke?" It was barely a whisper.

Monroe's face sobered and nodded, "Yeah she's beaten up pretty good and she got rigged up in a trap when she tried to escape and messed up her ankle. Finn got beat pretty bad but nothing a little rest won't heal."

"Finn?" Raven appeared behind Monroe, "He's here?"

"Yeah, drop ship I think." Monroe answered as both Bellamy and Raven ran towards the drop ship.

Octavia was at the entrance on guard. She heard all the commotion when Bellamy returned and the desperate look on Clarke's face sent her to the door a large stick in hand. She wanted to take a gun but Clarke convinced her that, that would be a bad idea.

Bellamy tried to get past her but she stepped in front of him, "You're not going in there."

"O,"

"No." She stood firm. Raven tried and Octavia shook her head, "You too."

"But Finn-"

"Now you give a damn about Finn?" Octavia narrowed her eyes at the girl who had the decency to look ashamed, "Finn's not in there anyways. Clarke cleared him."

"Well where is he?"

Octavia shrugged and swung the stick at her brother when she saw him try to sneak past her.

"Dammit Octavia let me in there."

"No!" She stomped her foot and wanted to roll her eyes now she was sure she looked like a spoiled kid hiding her best friend.

"I don't have time for this," Raven muttered as she turned to go search for Finn.

"Octavia…" Bellamy growled getting in her face, she didn't even flinch.

She did flinch, however, when a loud crash and Clarke yelling in pain came from somewhere inside the drop ship.

Bellamy didn't gave a damn his sister was wielding a stick. He pushed her aside and ran into the drop ship.

His stomach turned at the sight when he finally reached where Clarke was. She was beaten and bruised. There was a nasty cut above her eyebrow and dark circles under her eyes. She was curled on the floor holding her ankle as tears streamed down her face, "Clarke." He whispered kneeling down to help her.

"Don't touch me," she got out through the sobs wracking her body as Octavia rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Clarke?" he looked at her confused.

"Just-just stay away from me," She leaned heavy on Octavia who helped her up to the makeshift bed.

Bellamy shifted his gaze to his sister, "O, can you give us a minute?"

"Like hell," Octavia responded crossing her arms over her chest and staring him down.

"I'm not having this conversation with you here," he mirrored her stance.

She pinned him with a condescending look, "Then I guess you're not having it."

"Please," She barely heard him over Clarke's whimpering but finally sighed and nodded her head.

"Clarke I'll be right outside if he looks at you funny scream and I'll beat his head in with that stick, ok?"

Clarke gipped her hand tighter but finally mumbled an ok and watched as she walked out.

Bellamy opened his mouth to say something,

"Shut up," Clarke said through gritted teeth her anger over riding her pain. She had tried to escape she knew Octavia wouldn't be able to hold Bellamy off for long but her ankle was worse than she thought and didn't make it very far.

It was as if he knew, "Who told you?" He closed his eyes against the rage pouring from her eyes.

"Does it really matter?" She asked him exhausted. She was exhausted with him, exhausted with the 100, exhausted with endless bandages and seaweed and herbal teas, she was exhausted with life.

"Yes it does because maybe you didn't get the whole story?" Bellamy tried standing closer.

"You fucked her Bellamy!" Clarke screamed and he stepped back startled. He had never seen her so hurt and upset, not even when Finn had betrayed her. "I was strung up in a fucking tree fighting for my life and you were screwing Raven! Like I wasn't even gone, like I didn't even matter!"

Bellamy felt his heart twist uncomfortably in his chest as he swallowed and looked away.

"Do you know that they offered me to come stay with them?" Bellamy's gaze shot back to her and she laughed humorlessly, "They're healer is gone, they need one, I couldn't save the little girl they wanted me to save but they still wanted to keep me around." Tears pooled into her eyes. "All I could think about was getting back to you and warning you, telling you to be ready that you were right and I was ready to finally grab a gun and fight by your side peace be damned." A few tears escaped as she stopped to think and her face pinched into agony, "I was watching a little girl take her last breath and you were screwing Raven."

Bellamy felt the air leave his lungs and pain grip his heart, he was going to be sick.

"God, I was so worried about you," Clarke sniffed and looked at the ceiling, "I was worried that not all of you had made it back. That you were having to deal with all of this," She swung her arm out in a wide sweeping motion, "All by yourself." She laughed a little, "Well I'm glad you found a replacement for me so quickly. Is that what you were thinking when you decided to just take Miles back to camp instead of coming to find me? And hey this one," She nodded her head, "This one agreed with your barbaric tactics so coercing her into the ideas you wanted to implement would be just perfect!"

"Stop," Bellamy finally pleaded taking a quick step towards her and cupping her face, "Just stop it." He said again quietly resting his forehead on hers as her whole body shook with sadness and anger.

"I waited for you," she sobbed against him, "I knew it would be ok because you were coming for me. We need each other and you were coming for me. But you weren't." He could feel her muscles tensing as her body shook relentlessly, "You didn't come for me." She cried and Bellamy kissed her forehead before pulling her into his arms.

It took some maneuvering but he eventually got himself up on the table and Clarke onto his lap as he held her tighter, "I'm so sorry, Princess." He mumbled into her hair, "I'll never forgive myself."

"I don't understand, why her, how could you do that?" Clarke whispered quietly into his neck where her face was firmly planted. Figures she would try to hide from him, using him.

"Clarke," he pulled back some and made her sit up brushing the hair off her face and swiping away some of the tears with his thumbs he forced her to look at him, "She means nothing to me."

Clarke scoffed and looked away.

"No seriously. You know me better than any other person here except for Octavia. When the hell have I ever showed interest in Raven?" Bellamy asked her, "It was stupid and I knew why she was doing it and the only reason I have for myself is because it was a release from everything but I should have said no, I should have been with you." Clarke just looked at him, "You and Octavia are what matter to me and I should have been with you. We work better as a team anyways and clearly I can't keep myself out of trouble if you aren't around."

"Release from what Bellamy?" Clarke muttered, "I thought we were finally figuring things out."

Bellamy dropped one of his hands to her hip tugging her closer, "It's hard waking up every day and looking into those bright blue eyes of yours and knowing that I'll never be good enough for you. So I do stupid things to remind me every once in a while because sometimes I forget and I let myself believe that I can have you. That I'm enough for you and that I deserve you." Bellamy looked down at the bruises across her collarbone and neck and whispered gently, "I think I fucked up enough this time to remind me for the rest of my life."

"You're stupid," Clarke stated simply.

Bellamy looked up at her in confusion, "What?"

"You heard me," Clarke widened her eyes at him, "You. Are. Stupid." She sighed, "Why do you think I'm so upset Bellamy? Because _you_ didn't come get me. Because _you _slept with Raven. She's been sleeping for Finn for the past month did you see me getting this bent out of shape over that?" She looked away to gather some courage and looked back at him, "I wanted it to be you rescuing me because maybe it would tell me you felt the same and because I was scared to death that I would never get to tell you how I felt."

"Of course I do," He pressed his lips gently to her cheek.

"It's not going to be that easy," She pushed him away some, "I just hung from a tree for a while I'm still pissed."

"What do you want me to do I'll do it," he frowned as he took in more bruises along her jaw line.

"For starters keep your dick in your pants." She smiled at him though there was no humor in it.

Bellamy responded immediately, "I don't want anybody else."

"Second," She continued on knowing if she let him charm her she'd get nowhere, "I need more supplies. I overheard a couple of the grounders talking and I think I know where we can get some."

"Ok," He ran his hand lightly up and down her spine.

"Third, I want us to think about moving," the movement on her back stopped, "It's not safe here Bellamy and they know this area better than we do. I think we should move away from the territory. We're trying to build a life here and we can't do that and watch our backs the whole time. I think we can actually succeed if we move away from the grounders."

"And just where in the hell are we going to go?" Clarke nodded her head towards her jacket and he grabbed it. After a few moments she pulled out a map, but it wasn't the map she had before, "Where did you get that?"

"Swiped it off the table while I was hauling ass out of there. It lays out their territory and others I vote we find some place that's neutral and set down roots."

Bellamy took a deep breath and exhaled she made a good point. Damn he missed her when she was gone, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Clarke looked up after a minute and set the map beside them, "Carry me to my tent because I can't walk."

Bellamy chuckled and nodded, "I'm realizing now just how much I missed you." He pulled her closer.

"Bellamy don't do i-" she couldn't get the rest of the warning out as he kissed her gently.

She melted and she had never been more pissed at herself.

"FYI your reunion is going _way_ better than Finn and Raven's," Octavia said nonchalantly as she walked into the drop ship. The two pulled apart and looked at her, she was smiling, "Can I say I told you so now?"

"To who?" Bellamy narrowed his eyes.

"Both of you," she huffed, "More so Bellamy though I told him weeks ago he should just man up and tell you but no apparently I know nothing."

"Don't start," Bellamy groaned.

Clarke laughed a little and looked at Octavia, "We should go rescue Finn."

"We should," She sighed, "Come on I'll help you walk."

"Hold on now," Bellamy stopped Clarke as she tried to move away from him. She was now planted firmly between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her, "Finn's a big boy he can take care of himself you need to rest. Besides karma's a bitch."

Clarke turned in his arms. "One don't be an asshole, two that's not fair considering he thought he was never going to see her again. To my knowledge she knew damn well she was going to see him again. And three," She gripped his t-shirt and yanked pulling his face closer to hers, "If I were you I wouldn't defend her honor right now."

Bellamy's eyes shifted all over her face and he finally nodded. He needed to add 'keeping his mouth shut' to that list of hers, "Just let him fight his own battles. You're hurt and beat up pretty bad," He kissed her on the forehead, "Let me take care of you."

Clarke sagged against him. He was so warm and strong and she was just exhausted.

"Don't fall for that!" Octavia's shriek caused both of them to jump and Clarke winced.

"Miller!" Bellamy bellowed and Miller bolted into the drop ship, "Take my sister and go defend Finn's honor will you?" Miller looked at all of them confused but eventually nodded and left with Octavia.

"Come on I'll tell you a bed time story." Bellamy chuckled as he lifted Clarke into his arms. It took her a few minutes to realize that they weren't going towards her tent and her head perked up a little, "Don't fight with me on this, princess, you're staying with me until your better. Just get some rest and I'm going to watch over you." She didn't know it but he was never letting her out of his sight again. And he was going to spend the rest of his time here on earth proving to her and himself that he deserved at least a chance. He would fight for her even if there wasn't an opponent.

She was his friend, his partner, his equal, his everything and she mattered more to him than she'd ever know.

"Whatever," Clarke mumbled succumbing to the exhaustion that wrecked her body as he laid her down on his makeshift bed, "I'll punch you if you snore though."

Bellamy just laughed as he sat down next to her and watched her sleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It was an idea that had been bugging since watching yesterdays episode and wanted to get it out. Thanks! :)**


End file.
